dianna meets the rugrats
by dbug27
Summary: my oc meets the rugrats and teaches them about autism
1. Chapter 1

dianna meets the rugrats

one My grandma woke me up early before the sun woke up and strapped me into my car seat in her van she and my mommy had tolded me a few days earlyer that we were moving away to a place called yucippa california. This idea scared me because i do not like change due to my being mildy autistic. mommy said when we got to california we would meet her childhood friend lucy and her family. They seemed cool from what mommy tolded me her husband randy was a writer for dummy bears my alltime favoritest show her daughter susie was sort of like my other favoritest charcter doc mcstuffins she loved to fix toys.

meanwhile across the country in callifornia susie carmichal had just woken up and her mom lucy reminded her today is the day my friend lily her mom gweneth and her daughter dianna are moving here. Dianna is the quiet one with curly brown hair right asked susie. Yes replied lucy but she quiet because she is very mildy autistic. What does autistic mean asked susie it means that she does things slightly different then you and I replied lucy what do you mean by that asked susie even though dianna is your age she acts younger she will not loook at you when she talks and seeems shy untill u get to know her replied lucy oh i see said susie.

Diannas pov

we drove for what seemed like a bilion hours till we reached mommies friends house. Grandma woke me up and helpped me find my glasses they had fallen under my seat when i falled asleep earlier. She then helpped me get dressed in a purple jelly bear sundress and black dress shoes we went inside and a bunch of people were there to greet us a tall dark skinned lady ran at mommy and yelled lily how are you my mommy replied great and u great replied the lady mommy said lucy this is dianna i peeked from behind mommy and waved shyly then lucy said lily this is susie shes 3and 1/2 so is dianna said my mommy susie came up to me and said hi how are you i ran and hid behind my mommy again there was to much going on it hurt my ears when so many people were talking at once so lucy said why dont u take Dianna outside ad introduce her to the babies ok mommy said susie she taked my hand and led me outside where there were a bunch of babies first i met 2 yearold tommy and his1 year old brother dill then i met 1 yearold zack and twin 2 year old named phil and lil finaly i met 3 year old chuckie and his sister kimi who was 2and 1/2 we played untill bed time when we went to bed in susies room untill the next chapter i hope u like it

an zack is owned by celrock


	2. Chapter 2

diannas pov

when we woke up the nexest morning my mommy said today you guys are going to daycare so that miss lucy and i can go to work i looked at the others and said whats dayscare susie said daycare is a fun place where u meets new people and play with friends right guys she asked the others right they replied the next thing i knew we were at a big building with lots and lots of kids tommy took me over to a set of 3 year old twins and said kai and kya this is our new friend dianna hi they said we played and played till snack time for snack my mommy packed me two dummy bear cookies and a juice box which is what i always have at snack time then it was outside time we went to the sandbox and builded a sand castle which tommys cousin angelica ruined i dont care for angelica shes a meanie when i got home that night mommy asked how was daycare goood minus a meanie runnnig my sand castle i told her we then gotted redy for bed and thats all till next time

kai and kya are owned by vinzgirl


	3. Chapter 3

diannas pov

the next morning was share day at dayscare so mommy helped me find jelly bear and my dummy bear story book when we got to dayscare i ran to my friends and said lets build a sandcastle ok they said after outside time was share time i showed jelly bear and my book those are neat said zack thanks i said.

those are neat said zach thanks i said next was snack time as usual i had a coookie and juice the others were eating fruit snacks want one asked kai? no thanks i said why not he asked? fruit snacks are uky i told him not to me he said i decided to tell them about my autism.

i said i need to esplain somthing to u guys ok they said I started i have somthing called autism what does that mean asked dil? it means im a little difforant then u guys huh asked tommy? let me esplain i said i started with u cant catch autism its just how i am ok said chucky next i am not a fan of big groups or certain foods o is that why u said fruit snacks are uky asked lil? yep i said i also dont like loud noise it hurts my ears o said kya yep i said i am picky about how cloths feel o asked susie? ya like i dont like itchy fabric o ok said susie it also makes me have trouble with being around others ok said kimi it makes somthings difficult like i trip over my feet lots and cant catch a ball thats ok said susie we like u for who u are and zack said my bestest buddy in my old dayscare was autistic like you cool i said

until next chapter an zack is owned bycelrock kai and kya are vinzgirls


	4. Chapter 4

the ice show

diannas pov

one day i runned into dayscare and said guess what tommy said what dianna my mommy gotted us tickets to the disney jr on ice spectactular she winned the tickets on the radio we goes tomorrows night. this will be so much fun said dil! the nextest night mommy said lets go pick up your friends ok i said we gotted susie then chuckie and kimi and zack lastest we grabbed tommy dil and angelica plus kai and kya. When we got to the arenia mommy and grandma helpped us with our coats and mommy gived me my headphones so it wouldnt bes so loud kai asked why does you need earphones i said because of my autism i dislike very loud noises these make it so i can enjoy the show o ok said kai we went in finded our seats and sat down the show started a bit latter the first act was sofia the first then came lion guard follwed by an intermission we walked out went pottty gotted a snack the each picked a souvinere i gotted a stuffed lambie the boys got stuffed simbas the other girls picked out stuffed sofia and doc dolls. then we went back in the next show was mickey mouse clubhouse followed by my most favorite show doc mcstuffins when the show was over it was past beddy by time so mommy tucked us in our car seats and we headed home when we got home mommy and grandma took us upto the apartment so we could go night night we alll falle asleep pretty fast

an i dont own the disney jr shows or zack who is celrocks and kai and kya are vinzgirls sorry this is so short dealing with writters block and some other stuff right now


	5. Chapter 5

stitches

diannas pov

i waked up on a beautifl saturday morning and my mommy said ro me today u are going to the park with your friends so she helpped me get ready as soon as i was ready we lefted our house and drived to susies were we meeted everyone else.

we decided to play outside for a bit while the growd ups talked as we was going outside i tripped and fell face first on to the sidewalk i started crying and susie runned over she said im going to get my mommy tommy came over and said you have red sticky stuffs coming from your nose i do i asked yep he said o no i started crying harder susiees mommy and mine came running they taked me inside to get cleanned up susies mommy said the owie on my forehead might need stitches so we would have to go to the hopsicle to get checked out this made me cry even more

but kimi and everyone said it will be ok ok i sniffed i loooked doctor lucy can susie come sure she said our mommies putted us in the car and we drived to the hopsicicle were a nice lady gived me a dummy bear plush for being brave then a doctor came in and tolded my mommy that i needed stitches in my forehead by my right eyebrow ok she said the doctor said dianna this might hurt as he gived me a shot ouch then he fixed my owie with string or as the growd ps called them stitches he then looked at my other owies which were my bottom lip nose and eye area he siad she will get a black eye most likely but then he messed wth my lip i looked and said stop that hurts he said it didnt need stitches when we were done our mommies taked us to get icecream for being so brave i wasnt brave i telled mommie i telled the doctor to stop touching my lip yes but getting stitches makes you brave she said o ok i said when we got home the othrs were waiting for me how are you asked zack ok my face hurts but im ok thats good he said we decided to play in susies room the rest of the day when we got up the nexstest day i did have a black eye and bruised nose and chin ouch

till next time

an zack is celrocks this chaapter is basicaly my worst injurie only i fell off of a porch step at my sisters and ended up with 6 stitches in my eyebrow and a black eye bloody lip and nose i really did ask the doctor to stop messing with my lip and my mom said i was still brave


	6. Chapter 6

An this is a sad chapter and dedicated to a grandmother figure of mine rest in peace grandma Elsie Dianna's pov

One morning my mommy and grandma sat me down and said that great grandma is very sick she is dying what does that mean I asked they explained that great grandmas body was not working very well so the doctors decided that her body needed to go to heaven with great grandpa so they putted her on hospice which grandma said meant that great grandma would go to gods house without pain, when I gotted to dayscare I was sad so zack asked whats going on I telled him and the others what mommy and grandma had tolded me earlier I asked if they knew what grandma and mommy were talking about zack responded that dying is like a very very long nappie where you don't wake up and chuckie tolded me about his pet bug melvile dying when he was littler oh OK now I understand I said.

a few mornings later I woke up to mommy and grandma crying they telded me great grandma went to heaven a little while ago on her 100th birthday I started crying and asked shes in heaven now right yes said grandma she asked do you want to go to dayscare today or stay home go I said I want to be with my friends good idea said mommy when we got to dayscare she telled my teacher miss shelly what had happened in case I had a bad day I went to my friends and telled them what happened i'm sorry said Susie are you OK asked zack ya just sad I telled him I understand said Tommy and chuckie kimi gived me a big hug and said were here if you need us thanks you guys I said that day I was very quiet and spent most of it in the book corner with my friends which helped.

A few mornings later mommy got out my best cloths a black velvet skirt and red and black velvet top and helped me get dressed I asked why am I dressed up so nice its not a church day no but its great grandmas funeral today that where we go say good bye to her oh OK I said a little while later we got to the place where the funeral was being held and mommy and grandma went up and said there goodbyes and then let me say mine after that we sat down and listened to pastor Ken talk about great grandma after this we ate a bit of lunch and talked more about great grandma and then mommy taked me to susies house so that she and grandma could finish saying goodbye my friends came over and hugged mes saying its ok yes it is I said shes with my great grandpa now cool they said and then we played till mommy comed to pick me up

till next time

an2 zack is celrocks charctor and thi is based on parts of a real event I'm wearing the outfit described above on saturday to a memorial for the lady I dedicated this chapter to


	7. Chapter 7

The big vacation part 1

one my morning mommy came and waked me up Dianna she said today we leave on vacation.

We are going to visit your friends back at our old home she said all your new friends are coming as well cool I said, A little bit later Tommy Dill and there mommy picked us up in there motor home already there

were Susie and her mommy Phil and Lill and there mommy we went and picked up angelica and her daddy ,Kai and Kya and there auntie we also picked up my new friend Jake and his mommy and Zack and his auntie we went and picked up some more new friends min jun and ji yeon and there mommy we finally we picked up chuckie and kimi and there mommy.

we then headed out Tommy asked me were we going? I telled him we are headed to my old town to visit my old friends cool said Tommy Susie asked can you tell us about your old friends? sure I said first theirs my bestest buddie Kate shes a very sweet young girl who like Jake is blind then theirs Amber who's autistic like me there is also Becca who is in a wheelchair I telled the others all about the kids they were going to meet.

Later that after noon we stopped for lunch at a burger place as we were about half way there after lunch we went back on the road and we took a very long nappy finally after what feeld like a zillion hours we were there when we stopped at Kate's house we all piled out of the motor home she came running out a yelled Dianna I missed you as she grabbed me in a squezzey hug I missed you to I told her we will see the rest of your buddies tomorrow mommy telled me I cant wit I telled her I know she said I said Kate these are some of my new buddies I had each person come up and say hi one at a time so she would know who was talking to her after this we went to supper at my favorite restaurant and got ready for a busy next few days

an Kate amber and becca are my original characters ask before using them please zack is celrocks lost 42 owns kai and kya min jun and ji yeon borris yeltstine owns jake


End file.
